middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/The Chazian Revolution
Chaz sat in his Secret War Room (or "Chaz's room" as some uneducated Capitalist pigs might call it), secretly planning his next move. The time was right. Back in Wyoming, he had intentionally allowed Faenor's revolution to fail. Faenor would never be an effective leader, no better then Imrahil. But the revolution had made people question... it had shown weakness... what if Imrahil could truly be overthrown? "BWAHAHAHAHAHA-''HACKCOUGHHACK''" Chaz's evil laughter dissipated into a coughing spell, as he heard his comrade knock on the door. "Give the secret knock!" ordered Chaz. "... do I have to?" "GIVE THE SECRET KNOCK!" "sigh" The person on the other end pounded out the rhythm to the USSR anthem before Chaz unlatched the door and opened it. Standing before him was Argali, looking very annoyed. "Why am I here again?" he grumbled. "Because you will be my second-in-command!" announced Chaz, his eyes sparkling. "Imrahil has Travian, and so must I have a faithful friend and squire. You will be my Travian, Argali." "... are you being serious right now?" "I AM THE LEADER OF THE REVOLUTION!" bellowed Chaz, "DO NOT QUESTION MY JUDGMENT!" Argali sighed deeply. "Fine. So... you're basically trying to take Imrahil's position as leader of the siblings? How are you going to do that?" "First, dear Argali, we must make the masses doubt him." "..." Chaz pulled a copy of Communist Revolutions for Dummies out of his book bag, and showed Argali the first chapter. "You seriously own this?" "Quiet, Argali! Do not question my genius! The point is, we must first work through brilliant propaganda!" ------------- Edacnik groggily rose from bed, and set about getting ready for the day. Suddenly, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. It must've been shoved under his door sometime in the night. Slowly, he bent over and picked it up. IMRAHIL IS AN EVIL CAPITALIST FASCIST! DO NOT TRUST HIM, COMRADE! Above the wording was a picture of Imrahil's head poorly photo-shopped onto Hitler in front of a Nazi army. Edacnik looked at the paper. He looked at it again. Edacnik tossed the paper on the floor, and went back to bed. He could tell this would be the sort of day he didn't want to get involved in... ------------- "The propaganda has been distributed!" announced Chaz, rubbing his hands together. "Now everyone will doubt Imrahil's motives! It's time to frame him, Argali..." ------------- Berry pulled the bacon container out of the refrigerator, ready to start breakfast. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! "It's empty!" he shrieked. Shadow glanced up from his coffee. "Wait, there's a note here..." said Berry, taking the piece of paper out of the empty bag with shaking hands. I am a fascist, and I totally ate all the bacon. -Imrahil, and totally not Chaz pretending to be Imrahil Berry face palmed, then looked back at his brother. "It's worse then missing bacon..." "Is that possible?!" exclaimed Shadow from the table. "I'm afraid it is... I think there's another communist revolution in the wind..." In unspoken agreement, both brothers immediately dropped what they were doing and walked out the front door, headed as far from the house as they could possibly get. ------------- "Now we have made the people hate their leader. It's time to make Imrahil resign. Now I've drugged his lucky charms, and we'll seize power while he's incapacitated!" "Chaz, this is getting super illegal. And you're starting to creep me out..." "COMMUNISM WILL TRIUMPH, COMRADE! WE WILL TAKE CONTROL BY WHATEVER MEANS!" "Oh... Kay..." ------------ Imrahil wandered down to breakfast. Chaz was already there- in a Russian uniform? "Uh... Chaz, I think you have a something on your upper lip there." "EET'S A MEWSTASHE, COMRADE!" exclaimed Chaz in a heavy Russian accent. "ALL GREAT COMMUNIST LEADERS HAVE MEWSTASHE!" "Uh... okay." Imrahil had survived Morgoth's detective phase. He could survive this. He yawned and headed over to the stove to make some toast, while Travian got the peanut butter out of the pantry. "Vill you not heve... Looky Charms, Comrade?" asked Chaz in the same dreadful accent. "Nah. I'm feeling more like peanut butter toast today." "Looky Charms are very neutricious, comrade... very gude for you..." "I'm fine." "They are deleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecious..." "Did you want some Lucky Charms, Chaz? "NYET!" he exclaimed, leaping backwards, "YOU HAVE GONE CRAZY IN THE HEAD!" Imrahil just facepalmed. He was used to weird family at this point. "You know what, Chaz. Fine. I'll eat the Lucky Charms." "HURRAH!" exclaimed Chaz. For some reason Argali was now standing beside him like an aide. The two were beginning to creep Imrahil out as they carefully watched him pour his breakfast cereal. That smelled strange. Waaaaait a second.... "Aha!" exclaimed Imrahil, "This smells just like that time Morgoth tried to poison me!" The communist duo palled. "This isn't my first rodeo, noobs!" exclaimed Imrahil, tossing the box in the trash. "You think you're the first siblings that tried to poison me?? Ha! Better luck next time!" Chaz and Argali stood there in horror as Imrahil walked away. "Uh... what did I miss?" asked Travian as he came out of the pantry with the peanut butter. "And Chaz, what's wrong with your upper lip?" "EET'S A MOOSTASHE!" ---------------- EPILOUGE: After Chaz's "Lightning revolution", and a series of brutal pranking attacks, Imrahil finally resigned as leader of the siblings. Chaz was quoted thus: "BWAHAHA! I win! I win! Now'' I have to organize family meetings, I have to take on all the responsibility... and... wait a second, I have to do all the work!" Imrahil is reported to have smirked and walked away with a victorious grin. '''Author's note:' #sorrynotsorry. Yes, Chaz, I know the difference between authoritarian and Libertarian communism, but hey, let me have a little fun, eh? I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to comment! -Imrahil Category:Blog posts